The NIH Cyclotron Facility produces and develops short-lived radiochemicals and radiopharmaceuticals in support of the NIH PET Department and the Department of Nuclear Medicine. Two cyclotrons, numerous targets, and radiochemical processing systems are in full operation. Positron emitting radioisotopes including oxygen-15, carbon- 11, nitrogen-13, and fluorine-18 are in routine production on both machines. Increased demand for oxygen-15 water for PET brain blood flow studies required that this synthesis be automated to minimize manpower requirements and personnel radiation exposure. A computer-controlled synthesis device was designed and fabricated to perform this task. It is located in a PET suite three floors above the cyclotron facility and oxygen-15 from a cyclotron target is supplied via shielded plumbing. The device has been in operation almost daily since its installation and has permitted manpower and radiochemistry facilities to be utilized more efficiently. Production and research radiosynthesis procedures require a method to monitor radiation levels in various areas of the apparatus to determine radiochemical transfer and reaction characteristics. Suitable equipment for this application was not commercially available. We developed a simple, small and reliable radiation sensor which satisfied this requirement and provides real-time measurements during radio-chemistry procedures. A computer interface for the sensors is currently under development to permit integration with automated equipment. Increased demand for high specific activity [18-F]-6-fluorodopa by PET investigators has required modification of our 18-F production target to permit higher irradiation currents as increased target pressure. The entrance foil cooling system and beam entrance aperture have been modified to accommodate these demands with improved results Future efforts will address improved reliability for routine production demands. Future efforts will continue to address the demands of reliable radioisotope and radiopharmaceutical production in support of the NIH PET program.